


Prompts

by Phoenixia97



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, I thought it'd be fun to do, Lmao trash, Mostly Fluff, OTP questions prompt, Title will be prompts until i find something better, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixia97/pseuds/Phoenixia97
Summary: Just some prompts I'm doing for my babes





	1. Who would impulsively adopt a bunch of animals?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, check out my twitter for commission prices!!   
> @TiredSoul97  
> Please consider it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoption

"...babe, I know we both love animals and all, but really? A _chinchilla?_ Do you even know how to look after one?" Alix raised a brow at her boyfriend, an amused smirk upon her lips. Said boyfriend looked at Alix with a sheepish smile, a hand holding the chinchilla close, the other rubbing the back of his neck.

"...she looked lonely, how could I not? Besides, of course I know how to look after one, I researched it!" Alix could only let out a soft laugh before shaking her head.

"Alright, Luka, you win. But you're the one who's taking care of her. You gotta make sure she doesn't get eaten by our kitties." Luka nodded quickly, a huge grin on his face as he leaned down and kissed her cheek before heading into their room to find a place for their new addition to the family.


	2. Who initiates PDA the most in public?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PDA

His fingers brushed against hers before taking her hand in his as they walked through the streets. Alix glanced up at her boyfriend, who was blushing a furious red and had turned away from her, eliciting a soft giggle from her.

She squeezed his hand gently, teal eyes meeting her blue. A small smile graced their lips, and he let a soft chuckle leave him.

"You're such a cutie." Alix murmured softly, and Luka only continued to chuckle as he leaned down and kissed her hair as they walked.


	3. Who unintentionally rips the other’s heart apart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unintentional heart break

"Babe, please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Her voice made his Luka's heart break even more, and he just looked at her with a sad gaze, before looking to the empty bag of crisps beside her, and the tv remote on the other side of her.

"You knew I was excited to eat them with you..." he murmured, pouting slightly. "And I can't believe you watched Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. without me!"

"You did the same back to me last week! And you ate my Chinese food!" Alix whined up at him. Okay, he deserved that, but still.

"So mean... you're lucky I love you..." he teased softly, sitting down beside her and pulling her into a warm hug. 

"I'm sorry, I love you too..."


	4. Who would dramatically run to the other when reunited?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited

Luka turned upon hearing his name being called out, only for a big, bright smile to appear on his face. She was back. Alix was back from her holiday in Egypt. She was _home._

He dropped everything he was holding and began running towards her, just as she'd dropped everything and began running towards him. When they met, he scooped her up into a big, warm hug, burying his face into her neck, sighing in relief. "I missed you." He murmured softly.

"I missed you too..." Alix whispered back, wrapped up in his embrace and loving it every second. 

Behind them, Alix's brother Jalil gagged. They were too sickeningly sweet sometimes.


	5. Who would kill for the other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving him

"Are you hurt?" She whispered, dropping down to his side and throwing her weapon to the side so she could check his injuries, albeit minute.

"A-Alix... I can't believe you..." he trailed off, swallowing as his eyes flickered towards the body, dread filling him. His sweet Alix had... "I can't b-believe you killed him..." he whispered out, reaching for her hand and grasping it tightly.

"It was either you or him, and I'm not losing you. You said we'd stick together forever." Alix told him gently, kissing his forehead. "Fuck, I thought I was gonna lose you. You okay?" She asked, and he swallowed and nodded.

"Y-yeah... fine." He wasn't, but he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one and the next two prompts, I'm thinking they're in a dystopian au.


	6. Who would die for the other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dying

"No... no! Luka!" Alix cried out as he fell, and she dashed for his side. She knelt down by him, lifting his head and placing it gently onto her knees. "No... please, Luka... stay with me, babe please..." she whispered, brushing the hair out of his face.

His eyes were closing, and his breath was laboured, but he was holding on, or so she thought.

"I'm not... n-not gonna last m-much longer, Ali... you've gotta...--" he coughed, and Alix winced, "--you gotta... l-live. For me... a-and the little ones..." he croaked, and shakily raised a hand to subtly brush against her abdomen. Her breath hitched, and tears pooled in her eyes.

"L-Luka... hold on, p-please... you s-said we'd stick together..." A sad smile graced his lips, and he shakily cupped her face. 

"I-I'm sorry..." His hand slowly fell, and his eyes finally shut as he took his last breath.   
He died that day, and a part of her died with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the dystopian world


	7. Who would live for the other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living

It was hard for her, having to bury her love. It was even harder, knowing she'd have to survive this battle alone.  
But she wasn't alone. Her children would come soon... and she had friends with her now.

They'd found her while she was burying Luka. Instead of shooting her, like she'd expected, they took her in, fed her, clothed her, looked after her. They helped her.

They all knew about the duo. They'd heard stories on how they saved innocents from death, how they rebelled against tyranny. They were in awe by them, and were saddened to know Luka had passed.

If they could help her stop the tyrannical leader, maybe they could all be free. But first they had to help her live. Like Luka would want her to.

 

It was hard, but in the end, they succeeded. The reign of tyranny was over, Alix lived... and she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and a gorgeous baby girl.

Luka had always loved the name 'Charlotte' for a baby girl... and Alix could only think of one name for her baby boy.

She would love both Charlotte and Luka Jr until her last day. She would live, and one day she'd reunite with her lost love.

One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the angst i swear  
> Unless there's more angst parts later


	8. Who would be rudely sarcastic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rude sarcasm

"Ew, who invited the emo boy?" Luka knew it was about him. He was the only one that could've fit the description. He didn't care, though. He wasn't bothered by such insults, really. So he shrugged it off and went back to enjoying his drink.

Some others didn't take kindly to the words of Chloé Bourgeois, however. "Chloé, Adrien invited Luka here, don't be rude!" Luka felt his eyes flicker to the side to see Marinette snapping at Chloé, who merely scoffed.

"Adrikins, inviting emo boy? Please, I can see Alix having enough bad taste to, but Adrikins, nuh uh!"

"Oh, because Chloé Bourgeois has such _wonderful_ taste in _anything_." A voice spoke up from beside him, and Luka couldn't help but look to the side, surprised to see a short girl with a snarky smile on her lips.

His attention was ripped from her as a yell of frustration left the rude blonde, who stomped away. When he looked back, the girl with the snarky smile wasn't by his side anymore, but was with his sister. 

She caught him glancing, and she sent a grin his way, one he returned.

Huh. Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Who would be rudely sarcastic? (Whether intentionally or not)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from: https://omegawolfmyth.tumblr.com/post/168803398262/otp-questions


End file.
